


wanna kick it with you all the time

by oddeyejinsol



Series: can we burn something, babe? [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97 line smoking weed again, College Setting, Gen, Weed, they finally take haseul to that buffet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejinsol/pseuds/oddeyejinsol
Summary: “Hey, what flavor is this Juul supposed to be? Cause I’ve been hitting it for like five minutes and I can’t taste anything.”Jinsol can already feel a headache forming. “Haseul … that’s not a Juul. It’s a dab pen.”





	wanna kick it with you all the time

**Author's Note:**

> more self indulgent weed fluff enjoy <33  
title of this + the last fic are from songs by kim petras aka queen of weed and gays. stan kimberly!

The day after Jinsol smoked Haseul and Sooyoung out, their text messages went a little like this. 

**haseuljo: ** yo what the FUCK was in that weed

**haseuljo: ** i literally can’t move out of my bed

**haseuljo: ** was it laced am i going to die 

**jnsoulie: ** no it was not laced haseul

**jnsoulie: ** it’s probably just the ridiculous amount of food u ate yesterday

**haseuljo:** i did not eat that much!!

**sooyng: ** u demolished a large pizza a box of wings and a 32 oz dr pepper

**sooyng: ** and that was before dessert

**haseuljo: ** ok shut up

**haseuljo: ** weed is the devil and i’m never doing it again

Unfortunately, though, things don’t always go as planned. 

A week later, they’re all hanging out in Jinsol’s apartment attempting to study. Jinsol’s actually kind of gotten into the groove of it, speeding through the practice questions, until Haseul’s voice interrupts her flow. 

“Hey, what flavor is this Juul supposed to be?” she asks, and Jinsol looks over to see her puffing on the little square stick. “Cause I’ve been hitting it for like five minutes and I can’t taste anything.”

Jinsol can already feel a headache forming. “Haseul … that’s not a Juul. It’s a dab pen.”

Haseul looks at the vape in her hands like it’s suddenly become a bomb. “Oh god, no. You don’t mean to tell me. There’s  _ weed _ in here?!”

Sooyoung cackles from the living room. “All aboard the Pineapple Express!” she yells, and Jinsol can’t help but laugh, even when Haseul gives her a deathly glare. What? It’s funny. Sooyoung has clearly been doing her research since then, the exact opposite of Haseul; to Jinsol’s extreme surprise and pride, she’d even asked Jinsol for her dealer’s number, seemingly interested in dabbling on her own time. 

“This is seriously not funny!” Haseul yells, folding her arms. “We were supposed to study today, and now this devil herb is going to have me braindead on the couch till tomorrow.”

“Devil herb? What are you, 60 and white?” Sooyoung scoffs, coming in to lean in the doorframe. “Although, you’re right, you probably won’t be able to do any more studying for a few hours at least, so why not make a day out of it?”

Haseul looks cautious as she responds, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “Jinsol and I get high too and we just hang out, I guess? Loosen up, Seulie, we don’t need a five-point action plan for having fun.”

Jinsol can tell that Haseul is bursting to retaliate, but anything she says right now is only going to prove Sooyoung’s point, so she sighs dramatically. “Fine. Go ahead then, you potheads.” She tosses the vape to Sooyoung, who barely catches it and takes an experimental hit.

“Whoa, this doesn’t hurt my throat at all!” she exclaims, pleased, and pulls harder on it this time. 

“Okay, slow down,” Jinsol says, snatching it from her. “It’s really smooth but you have to be careful or else you’ll get  _ way  _ too high.

“Can you overdose on weed?” Haseul wonders, watching Jinsol hit the pen.

Jinsol holds the smoke in, blowing it out nearly clear, before responding, “no, of course not. But you  _ can  _ green out, which isn’t fun at all. It’s kind of like a hangover and you sleep for like 20 hours and feel like a slug.”

“But you can overdose on alcohol though,” Sooyoung says, looking thoughtful. “Which is legal. But weed is illegal, even though it’s less harmful. That’s a little messed up, isn’t it?”

Jinsol nods solemnly. “Very messed up. Haseul, how are you feeling?”

Haseul starts a little. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine. I was just zoning out for a second. God, I really hope Yeojin never smokes weed, her brain is already underdeveloped enough.”

Jinsol chews on her lip, thinking of the time she caught Chaewon and the aforementioned Yeojin smoking out of an apple, and decides not to say anything, passing the pen around the circle one more time.

It’s not long before she starts to feel that cottony feeling in her mouth that signifies that it’s kicking in. Although Jinsol is a much more experienced smoker than the two of them combined, she finds that the herb doesn’t really get any less potent for her. Of course, she isn’t going to be couchlocked like Sooyoung was the first time, or a bottomless food hole like Haseul, but it still doesn’t take too much to get her nice and high.

“Oh, shit,” Jinsol says, suddenly realizing something. “We can’t drive now.”

Sooyoung smacks her forehead. “ _ Duh!  _ We’re so dumb. Whatever, let’s order in, I just wanna lie on the couch now.”

“No!” Haseul says firmly. “I refuse to be high  _ and  _ lazy. We’ll go out and enjoy this beautiful day. We can always walk somewhere.”

Sooyoung starts to whine at the idea of moving being brought up again, but Jinsol shushes her. “Wait, yeah, I’m pretty sure there’s an all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet a few blocks down.”

Sooyoung pauses, the temptation of food overcoming her laziness, while Haseul’s already nodding.

“Great! I’m already getting hungry, let’s go,” she says, and together she and Jinsol manage to haul Sooyoung off the couch and onto the street.

It really is a beautiful day outside, though. Jinsol laughs when she sees both of her friends squinting into the sun, knowing that they’re basking in its warmth on their faces. It feels even better when you’re high, Jinsol thinks, like a warm hug. It also makes the visual experience better, all the vibrant colors of the summer intensified, all the details sharper.

“Everything looks really good right now,” Haseul says, voicing what they’re all thinking. “Like a really well animated movie, but it’s not a movie. It’s your eyes.

Jinsol and Sooyoung both nod, understanding the sentiment exactly. Then they have to stop talking because Jinsol nearly trips over a rock and they have to put all their efforts into walking.

They pay their way into the Chinese buffet, the waitress giving them suspicious looks before waving them in. Jinsol figures she must see a lot of high people here. Haseul is all business, heading straight for the main courses and beginning to load up. Personally, Jinsol’s munchies manifest in the form of sweet things, so she gets several plates of dessert. Sooyoung is just endlessly thirsty, drinking glass after glass of juice while also stealing food from both her friends’ plates.

They don’t talk much, all of them single-mindedly focused on their plates, and the food vanishes at an alarming rate. Jinsol finds herself praising whoever came up with the idea of all-you-can-eat food, because it’s doubtless that between them they’ve racked up what would cost them hundreds in a normal establishment. Even though there’s reedy elevator music playing the whole time and Jinsol is pretty sure she sees a cat stroll into the kitchen, it’s a great meal.

“How are we going to get back?” Haseul says in dismay, leaning back and placing her hands on her stomach like a pregnant woman. “I feel like I need to be airlifted out of here.”

“I’m banking on Jinsol carrying me,” Sooyoung says, already resting her face on the table for a little nap.

Jinsol is too busy sniffing discreetly at her shirt. “Yo, do we smell like weed?”

Haseul frowns slightly. “Probably not? We only vaped, and that was like an hour ago.”

“Oh. Right.” Jinsol shakes her head, dazed. “The nerves still get to me sometimes.”

“Mm,” Haseul says, clearly distracted. “Can we get bubble tea on the way back?”

The promise of delicious boba is enough to make the girls roll out of their chairs and set out on a second journey. Jinsol’s hoping that the walk sobers them up a little, but to her dismay, the warm sun baking into her skin only makes her head feel more buzzy. 

Once they get into the store, Jinsol realizes they’ve made a fatal mistake. The three of them stand and stare at the extremely selective menu for at least five minutes, but they might as well be trying to read Hebrew. 

“There are way too many options,” Sooyoung says, sounding distressed. 

“Yeah. My brain hurts,” Haseul complains. “Let’s just get three milk teas.”

“Boring!”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with anything!”

While the other two girls bicker, Jinsol swipes her card to pay for them all, feeling more than ever like a mom. If your mom smoked you out and then took you for food and bubble tea while also high as shit herself. 

She doesn’t break up their petty squabbling on the way back, deciding to tune it out and enjoy the sunny afternoon. Besides, it doesn’t last long as usual. She leaves them arguing in the living room to go put their tea in the fridge, and by the time she comes back, Sooyoung’s fallen asleep with her head in Haseul’s lap. Typical. 

As Jinsol watches fondly from the kitchen doorway, she catches Haseul in an unusually tender moment, tucking a strand of Sooyoung’s hair behind her ear and letting her hand linger on her neck. 

Jinsol squeals, unable to contain herself, and Haseul snatches her hand away like she’s been burned. 

“God, you scared me!” Haseul huffs, glaring at Jinsol. 

“You so like her!” Jinsol whisper-screams. 

“I do not!” Haseul hisses back, but a traitorous blush spreads across her cheeks. 

Jinsol claps giddily. “Oh my god, I knew it! Anyone who fights like you two has to either really hate or really love each other, and that was  _ not  _ a hateful gesture!!”

Haseul shushes her frantically, clapping her hands over the sleeping Sooyoung’s ears. “For fuck’s sake, yes, okay, I do like her, a lot. Can you please shut up now?”

Jinsol mimes zipping her lips and joins Haseul in the couch with a shit-eating grin. Riding the last wave of their high, they put on some  _ Friends _ re-runs in comfortable silence. Jinsol really has to bite her tongue when she notices Haseul’s hand idly stroking Sooyoung’s back, but doesn’t say anything because she’s not sure Haseul even realizes she’s doing it. 

Eventually all the soda they drank at the buffet kicks in, and Haseul gently moves Sooyoung’s head so she can go pee. As soon as the bathroom door shuts, Sooyoung’s eyes snap open and she sits up. 

“Haseul likes me!” she whispers, eyes wide. 

Jinsol suppresses a snort. “You were awake?!”

“Yeah, you woke me up with your demon scream. But I didn’t hallucinate that, right? Haseul said she liked me?”

“She did,” Jinsol confirms, nodding enthusiastically. “Do you like her back?”

“I don’t know,” Sooyoung says automatically, then shakes her head. “Okay, who am I kidding. Obviously!”

They both quietly squeal together until they hear the bathroom door open again, and then Jinsol jumps back into her seat as Sooyoung yawns and stretches, pretending to have just woken up.

When the ending credits roll across the screen, Jinsol all but jumps out of her seat. “Man, I’m sleepy now! I think I’m gonna go take a nap too. You guys can hang around, maybe hit the pen, I don’t know. Or take it back to one of your places. See where the night takes you! Bye!”

Jinsol has to try extra hard not to laugh at the sight of Haseul’s expression of betrayal and Sooyoung’s wiggling eyebrows and thumbs-up. She and weed combined are possibly the best matchmakers of all time, and she expects a fruit basket from Sooyoung and Haseul the next day. But instead of fruits it’s just like, weed nugs.

And now she really is going to take that nap, because smoking wax always makes her sleepy as fuck.

fin <3


End file.
